Sand Blossoms
by Kiona Kina's Panda
Summary: Before you read my awesomely weird story, you should be warned! It's a fluffy romance with a few HILARIOUS twists. So plz . . . READ IT!
1. Remembering Sakura

WARNING:characters may be OOC in the following

Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN NARUTO!!!!WWWWAAAAHHHH!!!!

Gaara: Oh, shut up already!!! You're giving me a headache!!!

* * *

_Italics is Gaara's thoughts_

_**Bold italics is inner Gaara, since Shukaku is gone in this story. **_

* * *

FLASHBACK 

_"I love you! I really do, Gaara!" a beautiful pink-hair girl by the name of Sakura yelled desperately at a boy with crimson red hair from across her living room. _

_"If that's true, then WHY are you pregnant? With the 'Uchiha's' child?!!" Gaara hissed, nodding towards a raven-haired boy sleeping on the couch. "Sakura . . . " he whispered in his sleep, smiling to himself. Sakura gave Sasuke a murderous look of pure disgust._

_"Must . . . kill . . . Gaara!!" Sasuke muttered, frowning._

_There was a long pause between Gaara & Sakura, as if thinking of the right thing to say._

_Sakura shook her head & quikly spoke up. "Gaara, I can explain-"_

_"No! I don't want to listen to your stupid excuses!!" Gaara interrupted angerly. "You were using me to get Sasuke! You never did love me, did you?!"_

_" . . . "_

_"DID YOU?!!"_

_"Gaara, I-"_

_"I don't want to hear it!! I thought that you might be different than the others, but you turned out to be like everyone else!!" And with that, Gaara ran out of Sakura's house._

_"Gaara!! Come back, PLEASE!!! Wait! WAIT!!!" Sakura cried. "Gaara, hel-" _

_Gaara ran back & barged into Sakura's house, only to find that she wasn't there. No matter how hard he looked, he couldn't find Sakura OR Sasuke anywhere. _

_Tired & depressed, Gaara walked back to Suna, tears falling the whole way._

END OF FLASHBACK

Sabaku no Gaara, now 30, recalled the incident from 13 years ago, tearing at the thought of Sakura's disappearance.

"Um . . .Kazekage?" Temari whispered, approaching Gaara & tapping him on the shoulder.

"WHAT?!" Gaara screamed, coming out of his depressing thoughts to find that sand covered about half of the village. Temari jumped, frightended.

"Sorry, I drifted off . . . again. What was it you wanted?"

"Kazekage- sama, is something wrong? This _is_ the 5th time this week that you've drifted off. What's wrong? Do you need thera-"

"I'M FINE!!!" Gaara shouted before she finished, scaring not only Temari, but about half the village. A new personal best since Shukaku was taken.

Gaara sighed."I'm fine, I don't need any _stupid_ therapy. Is there _anything _esle you want to tell me, if you're done trying to look into my personal life."

"Yes, 2 things:

1. We kinda need our houses back, unless you need them for some odd, unknown reason . . ."

The sand receded slowly away from the houses as it fell back to the ground reluctuntly.

" and 2. there's a messanger from the leaf village waiting for you in your office. And, please, try not to scare this one. The last one almost committed suicide in the staff lounge."

_The leaf village?! Is it my Sakura?!! **DON'T BE RIDICULOUS!!'Your' Sakura loves the 'Uchiha' boy, remember? **_

"Who said that?! . . . And why are you stalking me?" Gaara shouted out, looking at his surroundings.

**_SHUT UP, YOU IDIOT!! Do you want to put us an asylm?!_**

"Who are you?! And what do you mean 'us'?"

_**I SAID'SHUT UP!!!'kicks Gaara in the ass **OW!!** And, to answer your question, I am your sexy inner self. **I've been hanging around Sakura for too long, haven't I? _

_

* * *

_Me: This is the end of the 1st chapter!!! Remember to review, but be careful!! Mister 'review' button is a nasty old pervert like Jirya.

Jirya: HEYYY!! You forgot 'sexy'!!! XD

Me: right . . .


	2. The Messenger

Me: Thank you for returning!! Gaara said you wouldn't come back!!! T.T

Gaara: Actually, I said that they'd have to be **NUTS** to return to you . . .

Me: You're mean!

**Disclaimer: I don't own NARUTO, sadly. T.T But I DO own this story!!! xD**

**

* * *

**

_Italics is Gaara's thoughts._

**_Bold italics is inner Gaara. _**

* * *

Gaara burst into his office to find a young boy dancing like a stripper. On his desk. 

After a few moments of shock & horrror, Gaara cleared his throat loudly, catching the young boy's attention.

The boy's face turned as red as Gaara's hair. "S-sorry about that!!" he said, tripping off Gaara's desk & making face contact with the floor.

It took all of Gaara's strength to keep himself from showing _any _amusement. He was about to tell the boy to strip somewhere else, when something about the boy caught his eye. He had pink hair that of a certain kunochi & a face mirrored the Uchiha's, except for the fact that it was peppy, not emo. He even bore the same exact eyes. Yet he wore a white shirt & green shorts.

"Are . . . are you Gaara of the Sand?" the boy asked quietly.

"Yes. . . how do you know that? Who are you, why are you here, . . . & WHAT WERE YOU DOING TO MY DESK?!!"

The boy blushed. "I was just trying to get a song bye Chrisitina Agulara out of my head."

"You anwsered one of my four questions. Can you anwser the remaining three?"

"Okay, My name is Haruno Uchiyama, Uchi for short, & my mother is Haruno Sakura. She has a picture of you & her together on the table by her bed. She told me that you guys were engaged, but my father raped, & kidnapped, her 3 weeks before the wedding."

_That explains her disappearance. . . **Whatever. She's still a bitch. **Shut up, loser. _

"After I was born, she chased my father, Sasuke Uchiha, out of the village. He joined Orochimaru immeadiatly after."

Gaara laughed. "What's so funny?" Uchi asked.

"The thought of the legendary 'Uchiha' being chased out of the village. And by a former fangirl vice president!"

"My mom was a . . . a . . . "

"Yeah, it wasn't a very good 6 years for your father."

"6 YEARS???!!!!!"

Gaara laughed again. " Let's try to get past that fact now, shall we?"

"Okay. Well, Tsunade sent me here with her mind."

" . . . "

"What?"

"Tsunade has a mind? I-I mean, she's not checking up on Kankuro's Barbie collection again, is she?

"Do I _want_ to know?"

"No. No, no you don't."

"Well, Tsunade wants you to come back to Konaha."

"FINALLY!!! A break from all that paperwork!!!" Uchi lifted an eyebrow, confused.

Gaara laughed, again. "I'll go back, but I first need to tell my sister, Temari, why I'm not going to be doing any paperwork."

* * *

Me: Sorry it's been taking me so long to type this. I'm a slow typer.

Gaara: And she's not lying to you about that!!

Me: GAARA!!!!! WHERE ON EARTH DID YOU COME FROM?!?!

Gaara: Well, when a mommy & daddy love each other very much, -

Me: ARGG!!!

Review button: please click me!!!


	3. Tsunade's Death Wish

Me: I'M BACK!

Kay: I'm helping.

Me: Yeah, Kay is helping to type up my story for me because I, like, never can get online.

Gaara: And your stupid school blocked fanfiction, right?

Me: THAT TOO!

**Disclaimer:** **I still don't own Naruto…sadness…**

* * *

"You sent my Uchi WHERE?!"

Chairs, shurikens, and everything else in Tsunade's office that was movable flew as Sakura pinned the 5th Hokage against a wall, putting a knife to her throat. Tsunade gulped and her voice shook as she spoke.

"N-now, now, Sakura. It's not exactly _wise_ to kill a Hokage, especially if they are your Sensei."

"Shut up!" Sakura screeched, the knife moving closer to Tsunade's flesh. She gulped again. "What made you think you had the right to send my son to the Suna village – BY HIMSELF?"

"I have my reasons…" Tsunade mumbled, shifting her eyes a bit. Sakura's eye twitched a little.

"WHAT REASONS WOULD YOU HAVE TO SEND MY 15-YEAR-OLD SON INTO A DESERT BY HIMSELF? Answer me THAT!" Sakura yelled, strangling Tsunade, a wild look in her green eyes.

"He…didn't…even…set…foot…in the…forest…let…alone…the desert…" Tsunade whimpered weakly, struggling to speak with Sakura's fist close around her neck. Sakura released her and stared.

"What…?" Tsunade gasped and rubbed her neck.

"I disappareated him, sent him to Suna with my mind. And that HURT you know."

"What mind?" Sakura asked simply. Tsunade glared.

"HEY!" Sakura shrugged. Tsunade sighed. "Well, he's probably safe with the Kazekage at Suna." Tsunade took her seat.

Sakura started towards the door, but then she stopped and turned around to look at Tsunade, who was looking at some type of paperwork.

"Hey, Tsunade…"

"Yes?"

"Who's the Kazekage?"

"…"

"Well? Who is it?" Sakura demanded. Tsunade stood up and walked past Sakura to the door to the small closet in her office. She went inside, looked the door, and took a deep breath.

"Sabaku no Gaara!" she called through the door before taking a defensive position for the imminent explosion. The door was ripped off its hinges and Tsunade looked up at Sakura. "And I just had that door painted…" she mumbled.

* * *

Me: Yay! Update!

Gaara: And I wasn't in it.

Kay: No, but you'll come back NEXT chapter.

Me: Kay is right! Ok, review please.


	4. The Trip

Me: I'm back!!...(again)...Right now, I've got a lot work to do this year, so on of my friends decided to help me get my stories up for me in my time of need. grabs a random mic & goes into 'announcer' mode So I gladly introduce...DANIELLE!!

Elle: Um...hi...? (blushing)

Naruto: So ur the new lackey, eh? eyes her U know... ur really cute...(blush)

Elle: Uh, thanx, ...who r u?

Naruto: U don't know who I am?! O.O

Elle: Not a clue...(sweatdrop)

Naruto: T.T

Me: NARUTO...u...r...so...DEAD!!

* * *

_**Disclaimer:**__** If I owned Naruto, I'd b the richest b alive, instead of being stuck in lower middle class...OH WELL!! XD**_

_**IGotsALine!!IGotsALine!! IGotsALine!!IGotsALine!!**_

**Ch.4 ****The Trip**

After two days...

"Hey, Kazekage?" asked Uchi.

" You can just call me Gaara".

"Okay, Gaara, please don't tell my mom about what I told you."

"As long as you don't ever dance in front of me again."

"Come on! You KNOW you LOVED IT!"

Gaara shuddered at the though, a disturbed expression on his face as he created a distance of eight feet between them. Uchi laughed.

"So is it a deal?"

"Fine. I won't dance in front of you anymore." Uchi pouted.

Gaara laughed. "Does Saku-, I mean, your mother, know that you're gay?"

"No, she doesn't, but don't tell her that either!"

"I won't as long as you promise you won't flirt with me."

"Hey! I don't cheat on anyone!"

"You have a girlfriend, er, boyfriend?"

"Yes"

"Who?"

"Rock Lee".

"What?! Isn't he a little old for you?!"

"I'm Kidding! Gosh! His name is Kyoshiro Uzumaki."

"Uzumaki had a child?! With who?"

"Hinata Hyugga."

Silence came between them.

"Hey Gaara."

"Yeah."

"Do you like my mom?"

"Like her?" Gaara blushed.

"You know, like-like her."

"Oh well, I used to."

"Yoy don't now?"

"I don't know how i feel anymore. HOw does she feel?"

"Well she said she misses you."

"We're here." Gaara said as they entered the outskirts of the Hidden Leaf Village.

**LINEYLINEYLINEYLINEY**_**line**_

Me: End of chappie!!

Naruto: (was beaten senseless) gjgjkdfldjsdngbjglnb...

Elle: Um, is he gonna be okay?

Me: (shrugs) I don't know...Does it really matter?

Naruto: GJGFJGNMJGFNMKGKGCNMCFNJFDJ!!

Elle & me: o.O

* * *

Review button: WHY DON'T YOU TOUCH ME ANYMORE?! TT_TT


	5. The Patience of a Worrying Mother

**Ch.5 The Patience Of a Worrying Mother**

* * *

It was the third day since Uchi had left the village and Sakura hadn't slept, eaten, or gone inside once. She wanted to make sure her son was alright.

Tsunade walked over to Sakura. "Sakura, come on, go inside and eat or something. They shouldn't be here for another day or two", she said giving Sakura a hug.

"But I want to see Uchi as soon as possible."

"Well at least take a quick shower. You want to at least smell good for Gaara don't you?"

Sakura blushed. "Why should I care if Gaara likes how I smell? I don't like him."

Tsunade looked out to the outskirts and gasped. "Is that Gaara that I see on the outskirts?" she lied, looking to Sakura.

Sakura looked down at herself and gasped, " I can't let Gaara, I-I mean Uchi see me like this!" And with that Sakura ran to her house to shower and change.

Tsunade laughed to herself. So she really does still love Gaara, she thought.

5 minutes later...

Sakura ran back to her spot beside her sensei, hair smelling of cherries and wearing a plain white silk kimono top and a black ruffle skirt that stopped just above her knees. She put on some black eye liner as well, though she wore it only to hide the bags under her eyes.

"You're not going to at least take a nap?" Tsunade asked, impressed at how fast Sakura had showered and changed(A/N: I know that they had'nt invented 'showers' in the NARUTO world. Just work with it!!) so quickly.

"I told you, I want to see Uchi as soon as possible. Besides, I think I see them now." Sakura replied, pointing to the two figures walking towards the village. Suddenly, one of the two started running towards Sakura, who was having trouble staying awake.

"Mom!Mom! I'm back!" Uchi shouted, nearly talking to Sakura.

Sakura laughed, but then stopped, remembering something. "HEy, Uchi,Kyoshiro called to ask if you guys are still going to watch the sunset with him Saturday.Is there something you want to tell me?" Sakura asked suspicously.

"...Uh, yeah," Uchi said, looking around to see if Gaara was still on the outskirts. Gaara just so happened to have stopped behind him at that moment.Uchi got an idea.

"Uh, there is something that I want to tell you."

Wow. Is Uchi REALLY going to tell SAkura that he's a homosexual?Gaara and Shukaku thought in unison.

My little Uchi is finally ready to tell me that he's gay. I hope he hurries up, though. The nap Tsunade mentioned earlier sounds welcoming, Sakura thought.

Uchi stepped to the side and said "Look who I brought for you. ALL for you! Because I love you?"

Sakura, GAara, and Shukaku sweat dropped(A/N: anime style). I guess not, Shukaku told Gaara. _DUh._

Suddenly, Uchi pushed a almost sleeping Sakura into Gaara, who thought who caught her in his arms.

"So...warm..." Sakura muttered to herself as she fell asleep.

Hearing what Sakura said and feeling her head on his chest, her breath on his arm, her arms curved around his body and her hands flat on his back, made Gaara's face camoflauged with his hair. _Just like old times, huh?. Yeah.../_

Seeing tthe cliche-ness of the situation, Tsunade and Uchi giggled. Aww.. how cute!! they though in unison.(A/N: no, they didn't hear what Sakura said) Ignoring the giggling/sighing idiots, Gaara placed Sakura in his arms(A/N: bridal style) and walked over to Tsunade."Where's Sakura's housse?" he asked, expecting the worst from the aalcholic.

"Over there." Tsunade said, pointing to the depressed-looking gray house(A/N: she started off living somewhere else, but because she's such an alcoholic, she doesn't remember where she lives)."Why, you gonna do something to her?"

With a mere grunt in reply, Gaara carried Sakura to her house, Uchi trailing behing them.


	6. Waking Up

6. **Waking Up**

* * *

Sakura POV

Sakura woke in her bed the next morning, the sun shining through her window. _How did I get here?_ Sakura thought, looking down at herself. HOW DID I GET IN MY PAJAMAS?!!

Sakura got up and ran to her door, then stopped to see a note on her door. It read:

_Dear Mother,_

_I was the one who changed you into your pajamas, NOT Gaara.__I have a confession to make: _

_I am gay and I know you're probably upset that I'm a homosexual or that I didn't tell you in person._

_I hope you still love me as your son and best freind, as we have been before._

_Your loving son,_

_Uchiyama_

_P.S Kyoshiro Uzomaki is my boyfriend and I'm at the movies with him now._

_P.S.S Gaara is in the guestroom._

With tears of joy in her eyes, Sakura smiled and took thee note to the desk beside her bed. She put the note in the top drawer and pulled out a piece of pink paper and a black call-point pen.

Uchi POV

It was ten o'clock at night and Uchi was, for once, ahead of curfew. But there was something weird about the house. the lights are on in my mom's roo, but nowhere elsee.(A/N: NO, they are not doing anything sick!!)

Uchi ran to the stairs and stopped to hear a familiar song. That sounds like... the song my mom said was her and Gaara's song when they were together. Is she having another I-miss-Gaara moment? But Gaara's living with us right now. And speaking of which, where is Gaara?

Ychi quickly and quietly went up the stairs to his mother's room, the source of the music and peeked in. Aw.. how cute! Inside his mother's room was Gaara, who had his mother's nightgown against his body, letting Sakura's scent drift to his nose as he slow danced with the dress to the song he'd heard on the first day of his last relationship.(A/N: I'm sorry if Gaara came out kind of stalkerish in this paragraph)

Uchi slowly tiptoed to his room and was about to go in when he noticed a piece of paper on his door. He took the note off the door and went inside his room, turning on his llight so that he could read the note read:

_My dear Uchi._

_Don't worry, I'm not upset. In fact, I'm glad. I'm happy that you want me to _

_know what I've known for years. I will always love you, no matter what. All that_

_matters is that you're here with me and that I support you 100% and vice versa (I hope)._

_Now, with you're father, it's different, but, right now, him running off to _

_Orochimaru is the best thing for us._

_Love,_

_Mom_

_P.S I'm at Tsunade's right now and I need you and Gaara to come ASAP. Come dressed formaly_

_and try to get Gaara to wear the kimono I made for him. It's in his closet._

_P.P.S You didn't tell Gaara that I still have feelings for him, did you?!_

Uchi laughed to himself. He'd been worrying about his mother's reaction for 5 years and not once was he expecting this. _Wait a minute ..._ the one time I got home early ... and my mom doesn't know about it! Man, will I ever get my kunia back?

Uchi got up, went into Gaara's room and opened the closet. Wow, it looks like Gaara's regular clothes.... Hey wait a second... Those are his regular clothes! Then where's the... Uchi's attention shifted to something that peeked out from under the beg. Uchi put his head in his hand. Oh my God, Gaara! Why would you stick a kimono under your bed? (A/N: Gaara hates kimonos, BUT he doesn't know that it's from his "beloved" Sakura. He just found it in his closet when he came home from roaming the village.)

Uchi pulled it out from under the bed, a red and black silk kimono with black dragons imprinted on the red silk base. _My mom made this?_ He shook out the wrinkles as best as possible and left the room to try and persuade Gaara to put on the kimono..........

45 MINUTES LATER.......

"Come on, Gaara! Just put it on!" Uchi yelled into the bathroom door, inside which was Gaara, who'd locked the door in an attempt to avoid the kimono.

"No!" he shouted back, frustration in his deep voice. "Nothing you say or do will make me wear that.... thing!"

"My mom made it just for you".

There was a long pause, then Gaara quickly opened the door, snatched it, and locked it again before Uchi could make him do anything else.

Uchi Laughed and went back to his room to change.

* * *

AFTER 30 MINUTES.....

(A/N: Uchi had to help Gaara with his kimono)

Uchi, dressed in a blue and yellow kimono with gold lillies imprinted on the blue silk base and Gaara, reluctantly wearing his kimono, stood in front of Tsunade's door.

"Are you ready?" Uchi asked, excited.

"As long as I don't have to do anything else that involves my appearance, I'm ready...."

:Are you sure you don't want to take off all that eyeliner?"

"It's not eyeliner!"

"Then what's the black stuff around your eyes?"

"Just shut up and open the door!"

"Alright, alright, geez...." Uchi said, opening the door quickly.

"SURPRISE!!" screamed the entire village of Konaha joyfully.

This has Sakura and Tsunade written ALL over it, Gaara thought with a blush.

Oh my GOd! I'm not wearing anything cute in front of Kyoshirio! Uchi thought, everything swirling around his head at what seemed to be the speed of light.

Shikamaru and Temari (who moved to Konaha after marrying Shika) brought a huge white cake that had _Welcome back Uchi and Gaara_ written in blue icing in the center.

Sakura came to the front of the room to give the two a hug when Uchi fainted.... and landed right in the cake.

* * *

END Of 8th Chappie!

PLZ Review!


End file.
